


Let's Go A Couple Of Rounds

by FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest



Series: The Weirdness of A Strange Attraction [2]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sarcasm, Swearing, Wade being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest/pseuds/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how Wade met Spiderman and the Lizard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go A Couple Of Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> Based off TASM and a Deadpool/Wolverine storyline. Enjoy!

The next time Wade saw the hot kid from the Avengers Tower was when said kid was masquerading as the Spider-guy.   
  
Okay, rewind.   
  
He’d been shooting some wack jobs that were, apparently, ‘vampires’, and saving a hot girl (who got away as quickly as possible, the bitch), when he found himself cornered by a lizard. And, no, before you ask, this wasn’t some adorable spotty thing from Spain, but a huge ass, practically human lizard.   
  
‘Yo,’ he said, one finger raised in greeting, ‘how’s being a lizard working out for you?’ The thing grinned, the forked tongue flicking out in greeting.   
  
‘Just fine, thanks. You must be the Merc With A Mouth, then,’ Deadpool rolled his eyes in shock.   
  
‘Dawg, you can’t use the MWAM! It’s a trademark. By me. So, would you mind letting go, because your heart won’t go on if I shoot you in the nuts,’ Liz grabbed his claws, and was about to rake them through him when another voice chimed in.   
  
‘Dr Connors? Little word. Could you maybe come and explain to me why you weren’t in bed last night? Your mommy missed you,’ the guy said, flashing a couple of webs out onto his eyes. Wade dropped to the ground.   
  
‘You’re the kid from the tower!’ The kid cocked his head.   
  
‘Well, as we all know each other, the name’s Peter Parker. Come on, Elizabeth, get me,’ he shot off into the sky, the Lizard hot on his heels.   
  
Y’know what, brain?   
  
Yes, because I’m your brain, stupid.   
  
I think I’m in love.   
  
Oh, fuck, jesus take the fucking wheel.   
  
There’s no need for language, Brain.


End file.
